The present invention relates to vertebral plates and methods of implanting such plates. More particularly, the present invention relates to vertebral plates, kits of different vertebral plates, guides configured to be used with such plates, and an insertion instrument for manipulating the guide and plate, as well as the associated methods of insertion.
Back pain can be caused by many different things, including any one of several problems that affect the intervertebral discs of the spine. These disc problems include, for instance, degeneration, bulging, herniation, thinning of a disc, and abnormal movement. Pain is generally attributable to friction or pressure that inevitably occurs when one adjacent vertebra exerts uneven pressure or when both adjacent vertebrae exert such pressure on the disc. Oftentimes, disc problems lead to the vertebrae impinging on one of the very many nerves located in the spinal column.
One surgical method utilized to correct such disc problems is a fusion procedure where a surgeon fuses together adjacent vertebrae in single or multiple levels. Traditional interbody fusion (IF) techniques generally involve removing at least a portion of the troublesome disc from the patient, inserting a spinal implant into the space, and adding bone graft material into the interbody space between the vertebrae adjacent to the disc. A further step in a fusion procedure can include securing a vertebral plate against the adjacent vertebrae across the space to hold the graft material in place and to support the vertebrae while solid bone mass forms therebetween.
The many variations of the IF technique may be performed through open surgeries or by performing a more minimally invasive surgical (MIS) procedure. In MIS procedures, portals are used to access the locations in the patient's body, which cause less trauma to the adjacent tissue, reduces recovery time and pain, and may be performed in some cases under only local anesthesia. Surgeons may use tubes, portals, channels, and retraction-type instruments to work in the working channel for MIS procedures. Among the types of instruments used are insertion instruments that help place the vertebral plate into its proper position adjacent the vertebral bodies.
As incisions for MIS procedures are generally very small, there is a need for instruments that are easier to utilize through a portal in a small working channel, perform their function once at the site, and interact with other instruments if need be.
In the insertion of vertebral plates, many current products utilize static or rigid connections between an insertion instrument and a vertebral plate. Such rigid connections limit the ability of the instrument to manipulate the vertebral plate toward and onto the vertebrae.
There is therefore a need for a vertebral plate insertion system and method of using same that can be utilized through a small working channel and that can allow for greater manipulation and autonomy during the procedure. There is also a need for vertebral plates that are more particularly configured and tailored to be used with different portions of the vertebral column, and kits containing multiple of such different plates.